


Не самая большая рыба

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, Gen, Inktober 2020, M/M, Old Married Couple, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Во всём виновата реклама.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ничего волшебного [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164107
Kudos: 15





	Не самая большая рыба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Inktober-2020, тема дня — «рыба»

— Наверное, теперь нужно забросить удочку, — проговорил Стивен. Почему-то полушепотом, как в кино, хотя они сидели не в мягких откидывающихся креслах, в которых удобно даже спать (Тони мысленно растянул это долгое, тягучее: «спа-ааать»), а на раскладных табуретках, ножками уже наполовину провалившихся в вязкий песок, и единственным человеком в относительной близости был кто-то на противоположном берегу бухты — по крайней мере, сквозь туман поблёскивала только одна панамка со светоотражающими полосками. Интересно, чьё внимание этот кто-то собирался привлекать на берегу озера Тахо в шесть утра. Медведей с бессонницей?

Подавив зевок, Тони перехватил рукоятку спиннинга поудобнее. В той серии «Тома и Джерри», которую он глядел на прошлых выходных у Питера с ЭмДжей, горемычный болван Том замахнулся удилищем так далеко за спину, что леска зацепилась крючком за его пушистую задницу, и в воду он вместе с поплавком забросил себя самого. Маленького Энтони Бенджамина это развеселило так, что пришлось отпаивать его водой от икоты. А потом объяснять, что с точки зрения законов физики крючок бы Тома даже не задел.

Тони никогда прежде не забрасывал спиннинг, зато тысячи раз стрелял паутиной из веб-шутеров, тестируя новые костюмы Питера. Траектория, конечно, отличается, но ощущение и сила броска должны быть сопоставимы. Тони плавно замахнулся, а затем резко выбросил удилище вперёд. Жёлтый поплавок описал в воздухе невысокую дугу и дротиком воткнулся в воду.

— Завтрак подан! — громко возвестил Тони. Какая-то птичка в зарослях прибрежной травы всполошилась и захлопала крыльями, Стивен покосился на него, на мгновение перестав быть статуей медитирующего Будды, и Тони добавил уже вполголоса: — Уважаемые нерки, прошу ценить. Я вот, например, ещё не завтракал, хотя стою на несколько ступеней эволюции выше, чем вы.

Стивен издал этот свой дурацкий тихий звук, между смешком и фырканьем, который обозначал: «Здесь могла бы быть моя саркастическая реплика, придумай её сам». Смешно ему. Сам-то уже съел тарелку своей ежедневной безвкусной овсянки. Тони вот в шесть утра смог только влить в себя кофе.

Кофе. Он же взял с собой вторую порцию. 

— Подержи-ка лучше, — Тони сунул удилище в раскрытую ладонь Стивена, чтобы нашарить в брошенной у ног сумке термокружку. Отпив глоток горячей, густой, восхитительно горькой и ненадолго примиряющей с действительностью жижи, он поставил кружку прямо на песок — ещё пригодится. Забрал свой спиннинг обратно и повертелся, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на этой иезуитской табуретке, на которой, похоже, могла уместиться только одна нормальная мужская ягодица — если ты, конечно, не йог-волшебник. Но добился лишь того, что края сиденья теперь впивались ему в другие места. Ну, хоть какое-то разнообразие. 

Тони надеялся, что долго ждать ему не придётся. «Сентябрь — лучшее время для нерки», — гласила реклама в туристическом журнале, который неизвестно каким путём попал в его рабочий кабинет. На рекламе подтянутый мужчина под семьдесят, стоя сапогами по колено в прозрачной воде, демонстрировал красно-золотую блестящую рыбину длиной чуть ли не в два фута. За спиной рыбака пламенели клёны, над ним раскинулось голубое небо, а в его глазах, окружённых незаретушированными морщинами — видимо, своей целевой аудиторией эта реклама считала людей, стремящихся к гармонии с собой, — отражалась такая неподдельная радость, что Тони вдруг ощутил гармонию с собственными под-семьдесят и в следующий момент уже бронировал коттедж на ближайшие выходные. Последние в этом сентябре. Стивен от ловли рыбы наотрез отказался, заявив, что в детстве брат таскал его с собой на рыбалку и что с тех пор он считает её самым скучным занятием в мире. Вместо этого, сказал Стивен, он с удовольствием помедитирует на лоне природы. Будто медитация — это не самое скучное занятие в целой Вселенной. Да что бы он понимал, пятидесятидевятилетний юнец.

Нерка на завтрак не торопилась. Тони глянул на часы: с того момента, как он забросил удочку, прошло всего пять минут, а у него от неудобного положения уже затекла шея, плечи, держащая спиннинг рука, и покалывало в бёдрах. Тони покачал рукояткой, чтобы поплавок сдвинулся с места. Зевнул. Поёрзал. Отпил ещё кофе. Повернул голову, разминая шею. Поглазел, как розоватые отблески зари подсвечивают безмятежный профиль Стивена. Вот уж кому для гармонии с самим собой не нужно никаких дополнительных приспособлений…

Может, по выходным рыбы тоже спят дольше?

Туман рассеивался. Тони моргнул два раза, отрегулировав линзы в очках на небольшое увеличение, и принялся разглядывать рыбака в панамке на другом берегу. Рыбак оказался обладателем брезентового стула со спинкой и подлокотниками, на котором сидел, развалившись, будто Хичкок в режиссёрском кресле, и поглядывал на частокол своих удочек на специальной подставке. Такую же подставку предлагал ему вчера паренёк-консультант в местном магазине с туристическим снаряжением, но Тони опрометчиво решил, что захочет чувствовать приятную тяжесть спиннинга в собственных руках. «Хичкоковские» кресла тот паренёк тоже предлагал, но от них отказался Стивен со своим крохоборством: «Зачем тратить лишние деньги, вдруг это окажется только на один раз?» 

Жизнь — она вся на один раз… 

Тони твёрдо решил, что умрёт раньше Стивена, просто чтобы завещать ему всё своё личное состояние. Пусть тоже помучается.

— Заметь, не я это предложил, — нарушил молчание Стивен, после того как Тони ещё раз зевнул и, немного наклонив уже начавшую каменеть шею, виском прикоснулся к его плечу. Не оперся, нет. Просто... дотронулся до него головой. Но Стивен приобнял его за плечо и притянул ближе, так что опереться — пришлось.

— Но ты согласился, — буркнул Тони. — А наши отношения в частности и благополучие в целом основаны на том, что мы не соглашаемся с плохими идеями друг друга.

— Я счёл риски несмертельными, — ответил Стивен. — И кажется, у тебя клюёт.

Тони встрепенулся, почувствовав, как натягивается леска, и поднялся на ноги, мысленно прокручивая перед глазами видеоролик о ловле на спиннинг, который вчера вечером показала ему Пятница: «Самый короткий, босс». Нужно было резко рвануть удочкой, чтобы крючок впился рыбе в пасть, а затем, выставив удилище почти перпендикулярно воде, тянуть на себя. Это называлось смешным словом «вываживать».

Судя по силе противодействия, нерка была не самой большой, а когда Тони извлёк её из воды, — и вовсе оказалась не неркой. Красными были только кончики плавников и ходящего ходуном хвоста, а вся остальная рыба переливалась зеленовато-серым. Стивен, распутавшись из своего лотоса, аккуратно, но жёстко зафиксировал её между ладонями, и Тони, зажав спиннинг под мышкой, вытащил из пасти крючок. Это получилось у него не особенно ловко, и судя по выступившей крови, он расцарапал рыбине не только нёбо, но и губу. 

— Прости, — шепнул Тони. Рыба открыла рот, захлопнула и снова открыла.

Закатив глаза, Стивен всучил ему трепыхающуюся рыбину обратно. Пока Тони стоял с ней в руках, смотрел в разевающийся рот и злился на тот ролик, в котором не показали, что с ней делать дальше, и на дурацкую рекламу в дурацком журнале, Стивен открыл портал на крыльцо их коттеджа, забрал со ступенек ведро, зачерпнул воды из озера, и поставил перед ним на землю. Присев на корточки, Тони опустил рыбину в воду. 

Рыба тут же ушла на дно и застыла. Симпатичная, хоть и не красно-золотая. «Рыбка по имени Ванда» — промелькнуло в голове название старой криминальной комедии, но с Вандой у этого лупоглазого существа не было ничего общего. Выпустив пузыри, рыбина махнула хвостом и поднялась к поверхности. Её нижняя челюсть выдавалась вперёд, и это делало её похожей скорее на молодого Сталлоне. Рыбка по имени Сильвестр.

— Это окунь, — сказал Стивен, присаживаясь рядом.

Тони посмотрел окуню в блестящие глаза. Окунь тяжело и как-то напряжённо смотрел на него. Тони взглянул на Стивена.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто уже придумал ему имя, — прищурился Стивен.

Тони промолчал.

— Ты можешь просто выпустить её обратно в воду, — сказал Стивен. — Это не птенец-слёток, от прикосновения человека сородичи не подвергнут его остракизму.

— А ранка?

— Заживёт. Главное, жабры не задеты.

Поразмыслив, Тони всё-таки помотал головой.

— Это моя рыба. Ради неё я встал в половину шестого.

А ещё ему нужно что-то предъявить Энтони Бенджамину. «Дедушка Тони, поймай мне самую красивую рыбу», — попросил он. Вряд ли Энтони Бенджамин видел в своей трёхлетней жизни живую рыбу, так что сойдёт и Сильвестр. А потом они вместе его выпустят.

— Во вчерашнем магазине, кажется, были аквариумы, — поднимаясь и протягивая ему руку, сказал Стивен. 

— После завтрака поедем за покупками, Сильвестр, — Тони подхватил ведро. 

— А по-моему, он Арнольд.

— Поймаешь свою рыбу — тогда и называй как хочешь.


End file.
